equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Griffonian Empire
The Griffonian Empire, the Sick Bird of Griffonia, was once the greatest nation on the Griffonian continent. It spanned from the cossack lands of the Gryphian Host to the tundras of Northern Cloudbury, and at its peak, dominated the ancient kingdoms of Aquileia, Wingbardy, and Griffonstone. When the Idol of Boreas was first wielded by Grover I against the armies of the Heartlanders, Aquileans, and Wingbardians, the entire continent feared his wrath. That fear was amplified even more when his vicious son Grover II took the wheel, and moved into the remaining independent nations on the continent. However, 300 years after Grover I first took the idol, it is now lost, and with it, the glory of the Empire. Revolution and corruption have taken hold in every once-prosperous province of the Empire. Today, the Empire is left with nothing but a fraction of its former territory, now filled with dissatisfied nobles, angry commoners, and power-hungry rulers. The current Emperor, Grover V, is not expected to have long left until death claims his life, and with his only heir to the throne being underage, the Empire is soon to face crisis yet again. Will internal conflict shatter the once-glorious Empire once and for all? Or can imperial glory be reclaimed? Lore Grover I, the First Emperor Since time immemorial, Griffons have fought for wealth and power, with no king or country strong enough to unite the others. However, in 705 ALB, Grover, '''King of used the ''Idol of Boreas'', an artifact of incredible power, to defeat the two most powerful Kingdoms on Griffonia - and . After their submission, Grover claimed the title of Kaiser, or Emperor, which quickly prompted the rest of the continent to bend the knee. '''Grover I, '''as he would become known, had achieved the impossible and united the griffons under a single leader, creating a dynasty that would last 300 years. However, Grover’s conquests were not over. He moved the capital to Griffenheim, a key position on the convergence of the Griffking river, and began looking North. When it became clear that Albert Plumenjar, the Duke of , was in a vital position to unite the Northern duchies, Grover I supported him with arms. In 713 ALB, When Albert finally united the duchies in a short and decisive war, he bent the knee to Grover, leading to a mutually beneficial relationship that would leave the Empire with control over the North and a stepping stone into the . After his early conquests, Grover continued to secure the Griffonian continent for another 70 years. In 728 ALB, Grover founded the University of , a beacon of higher learning that attracted more and more griffons to his new Empire in search of a greater future. In later years, Romau would become a prosperous Imperial free city, and the University would continue to attract the sharpest minds in Griffonia. In 747 ALB, Grover crossed the Creeper Mountains, beginning his decisive Eastern campaign, where he crushed the and associated principalities. Then, Grover moved into the lands of the Minotaurs, seizing their coastal states and creating the . Grover I’s ambitions were not sated, and so he moved further east. The Zaphzian cossacks were reformed into the , a loyal march to the Empire, and 4 years later, Grover I’s mercenaries sacked , his first main attack against pony forces in the East. In 783 ALB, Grover I founded Nova Griffonia on the continent of Equus, beginning his first Equusian conflict against the and natives. Grover II, The Warmonger In 785 ALB, Grover I died. Grover II, the new Emperor, was met with much skepticism from the Griffonian populace, especially the particularly rebellious Kingdom of Aquilea, which rebelled against Grover only a day after his coronation. At the same time, forces led by the ponies of invaded the Gryphian Host, seeking to undo the efforts of Grover I’s eastern campaigns. However, Grover II was much more of a capable commander than his enemies believed. He crushed the Aquilean rebellion and left most of the country in ashes as his feudal Imperial Army marched through the Aquilean countryside. Rumor has it he beat the Aquilean king to death with his own claws and took his third child, Giselda Discret as his bride, marrying her in the Aquilean Temple of Arcturius, which was a ruin due to Grover II’s brutal war. Despite the circumstances surrounding their marriage, Giselda proved to be a capable wife, and while Grover II was out on his conquests, Giselda Discret made his enemies disappear. Shortly after that, the armies of Nimbusia were crushed, and Grover II solidified himself as a capable military leader and Emperor. Grover II, occupied with administration of the empire, passed rulership of Griffonstone and the Idol of Boreas to his brother Guto, who faithfully guarded it. This arrangement split the family, creating two royal lines descended from Grover II and Guto. Grover II, after his early military victories, would begin a campaign in the East that surpassed his fathers. He took over , subjugated , and sanctioned the first Eternal Crusades against the Eastern ponies. These crusades consumed the next 40 years of his reign, and he died in one of them against a simple Nimbusian foot soldier. Grover III, The Unifier It is said that while Grover I and II conquered the Empire, Grover III truly made it whole. Grover III is credited for the stabilization of the Empire following the numerous wars in the East and South. The new Emperor established and revitalized a strong, centralized Imperial army, ensured the loyalty of his new subject lords, who had begun to grow angry and weary at Herzlander rule. Largely considered to be one of the best Grovers, Grover III was scarred from his father's military experiences at a young age and began a prosperous and peaceful reign - although many who disagreed with him or grew too powerful were simply disposed of... In 854, on the year of his coronation, Grover III restored democratic rights in Sicameon on the condition that they pledged full loyalty to the Empire - but in 862, he murdered Kihai de Kissau, the first Prince to unify both Brodfeld and Sydia, who was growing too powerful for the Empire's tastes. Perhaps it could be said that these were his only major foreign policy adventures before his death in 914, after sixty years of peace, prosperity, and Imperial glory. Grover IV, The Glutton Historians are deeply divided on their views about Grover IV, the fourth Emperor of all Griffons. His supporters believe his reign to be a continuation of the peace and prosperity of Grover III's, with the Empire largely staying out of foreign conflicts and participating in industrial and social reforms. He was an extremely competent administrator who expanded the centralization and modernization policies of his predecessor. He was adored by the commoners for his expansive reforms of the Imperial economic system, and was believed to have halted major Republican revolution efforts until, his supporters say, the corrupt administration of Grover V reverted his reforms. His critics view him as the Emperor that destroyed the Empire and begun its downward spiral into decay and revolution. He was socially inept and utterly uncharismatic, and the nobles despised him for his pro-commoner and anti-nobility reforms. He was a glutton and famously loved chocolate, and historians generally agree that this is what led to his stroke and death in 970 ALB. He was known to be brutally honest, so much so that he had almost no allies among the nobility. However history may speak of Grover IV, all agree he died in 970 ALB - and that was one of the acts that truly shattered the Empire. Grover V, The Weak Grover V, the sickly ten-year-old son of Grover IV, became the new Emperor in 970 ALB, just 8 years before the Republican Revolution shattered his country. His distant relative, Guto VI, was to be the regent, but bad went to worse, as a monstrous cyclops attacked Griffonstone, slew Guto VI and stole the Idol of Boreas. As Grover's regency dragged on, however, corruption, decadence, and mismanagement reigned as nobles attempted to use their power for personal gain. The nobles were accused of the assassination of the Wingbardian King in 972 ALB, leading to Wingbardy's secession and the subsequent declaration of independence by King Gerad Discret of Aquileia. Grover IV's reforms were rolled back, and the commoners rioted for their restoration. The proud bureaucracy was left to decay, and the Empire's role in preserving the peace faded as nobles and kingdoms feuded more and more openly. Chaos, mismanagement, and conspiracy converged in 978 ALB, as hundreds of thousands of commoners marched on Imperial Palace. While the Emperor managed to escape to the countryside unharmed with the help of the loyal Archon Eros VII, most if not all of Grover V's regency was lynched. An Imperial Officer named Kemerskai, along with many other mutinous officers, declared his loyalty to the revolution and proclaimed himself President-Marshal of the new (and short-lived) . The Current State of the Empire The was short-lived, falling to a counter-revolution in 979 ALB. The republican loyalists fled to the north, led by Kemerskai, and the nobility restored the young Emperor '''Grover V to the throne, but the revolution had taken its toll on the Griffonian people. Despite the Imperial restoration, the damage had already been done, as much of the country was in utter chaos. Out of the many lords, princes, and kings of Griffonia, only those in the Imperial Heartlands remained loyal to the young Emperor - and even that could be considered a stretch, as they maintained almost complete autonomy from the capital. The lands of the former Empire descended into an orgy of violence, bloodshed and destruction for nearly thirty years, as local powers rushed to fill the vacuum and attempt to create their own empires and kingdoms. Civil wars, border conflicts, widespread banditry, and the clash of kings and lords led to millions upon millions dead, uncountable amounts of orphans, and complete economic and societal collapse. The chaos has begun to calm, as borders have settled and war-weary griffons return to their farmsteads,, if only to avoid starvation. Scholars predict that soon a new wave of centralization and wars are to be expected in coming years, as the most powerful recovering states snap up local neighbours and formalize a post-Empire world. The old Empire the world once knew is now long dead. The sickly Grover V is growing old and seems set to repeat his father's tragedy, as his son is still too young to rule. Hoping to avoid another disastrous regency, the powers of the Empire are determined to unite behind a single regent with the powers of an Emperor. The three orders of Archons are sure to press the claim of Archon Eros VII of Boreas, backed by popular mandate, while the powerful nobility would prefer Duchess Gabriela, '''Grover's cousin and closest and most trusted friend to ensure an orderly transition that prefers the status quo in the recovery while allowing limited reforms. Despite the Empire's sad state, the idea of a united Griffonia still resonates deep within the hearts of every griffon. Be wary, for there are many who will fight tooth and nail to make sure that the dream of a united Griffonia comes to pass once more, but there are many more who shall ensure this dream remains just that - a dream... Gameplay and Focus Tree Griffonia's potential is built around its expansionist tree, which takes time to get through and can only be started once the Emperor dies. The key dates are listed below. Starting Military The Griffonian Empire starts with units with basic support companies, two knight divisions and two special changeling tank divisions, for a total of 360 Light tanks and 100k ponypower deployed. It also begins with 40 bombers and 60 fighters. Death of the Emperor and Selection of a New Regent At the beginning of the game, the player will get an event about the Emperor touring his various vassals. This will give a boost to political power and stability. About a month later, though, the Emperor will fall ill, immediately losing that political power and stability. After a total of 72 days, the Emperor will die. will break free, their bandit agreement with the Emperor having ended. The Regency Council will convene to elect the regent for the underage Grover VI. '''Archon Eros VII, faithful priest and hater of the nobility, is the Fascist aligned candidate, and Duchess Gabriella Eagleclaw, cousin to Grover V, is the Non-Aligned candidate. The first decision immediately locks you in for one of the candidates. The Council of Three ''will lead to the Archon, while ''The Old Guard ''will lead to the Duchess. Following that, various focuses will trigger events that give stability, war support, political power and either Fascist or Non-Aligned support depending on your choice. Both paths have a mutual focus: ''Die Kleine Sauberung, ''which will wreak havoc on your military for 280 days. It is necessary to elect either regent. At the end of each path, the Regency Council will elect either the Archon or the Duchess, unlocking the empire's industrial focuses. The Archon '''Archon - '''The Archon will become regent. The north-western half of the Empire ( , , , ), led by the Duchess, will secede in protest. The Duchess '''Duchess' - The Duchess will become regent. The south-eastern half of the Empire( , , , ), led by the Archon, will secede in protest. The Strawberry Duchy will join a personal union under the Empire. At some point later in the game may offer a marriage proposal. Accepting will cause Feathisia to auto annex both and , ending the game. The Lord-Protector Lord Protector - The barracks revolt succeeds and Ferdinand Dawnclaw takes control of the Empire. The road ahead is long and bloody. A new focus tree appears, and all of the Empire's vassals break free. Reforming the Empire and Integrating the Vassals Regardless of the path, the regent must reform the Empire, and integrate the vassals that have remained in the Empire. The vassals will likely accept under AI, and those that don't will grant a war goal. The bonuses are as follows. Conquering the Breakaways Having integrated the vassals, the next path is as follows. * Conquer the seceded states (Archon - Romau Proclamation. Duchess - Deal with the Traitors), who will typically have formed a faction to defend against you * Archon Only -'' Demand , or gain a war goal if it refuses. This is a very factory rich nation with a strong fleet and will considerably boost your power. * Finish the ''Reclaim the North Focus - ''this will grant your first war goal against former territories of the Griffonian Empire, beginning your path to reclaim the entire continent. The Continental Conquest The Griffonian Empire provides an extremely generous set of war goals, along with cores to support it, providing you with immense manpower. Should another nation defeat you and take Grifenheim, they may take the claim of Emperor, and receive those cores. Naturally, every griffon nation on the continent will be scrambling to take you down. Your key rivals are as follows. * - the democratic pretender to the Empire, they are one of your weakest opponents, and you gain a war goal typically before they can ally with other nations such as Aquileia. Take them down swiftly. * - This is a very factory rich nation with a strong fleet and will considerably boost your power. If you are the Archon you should have already taken it, however as the Duchess Skyfall may have joined with Aquileia, providing a much harder fight. * - Your first true challenger, Aquileia is a powerful nation that will have reclaimed its traditional lands and is likely Harmonic, though it can go Communist or Non-Aligned. Depending on their alignment, they can reach out and form factions with any of your other enemies. Should the revolution succeed, disgruntled nationalist ''Marshal Léonard Rodier ''will reach out to you and offer his services as a leader against Aquileia. If you conquer it he will request to be allowed to rule it as a puppet under you. * - This Communist state will likely overextend early on, and you (and ) will be offered a chance to invade as soon as they attempt to take . Overpower their growing forces quickly to gain a good source of industry and deny it to . Should you neighbour Wingbardy whilst both at war with Prywhen, you will receive an option to declare war on Wingbardy immediately. * - the strongest rival on the continent, especially if they go Communist. Gaining power through expansion faster than they can match you will ensure your victory. Should have survived and defeated the they will be in a position to be guaranteeing many Griffonian states, making your expansion much more difficult and bogging you into permanent war. Keep your coastlines protected, eliminate Harmonic states as soon as possible, and remember that if is still loyal to Equestria they will be able to land troops there. Emperor Grover VI Should you have brought the Griffonian Empire through its struggles, the new Emperor, Grover VI, will ascend to the throne in the year 1021. Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah! Technology Politics National spirits Leaders Staff and Designers These are the ministers and design companies available for the Griffonian Empire at the start of the game. '''Political Advisor' Tank Designers Ship Designers Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Империя Грифонов Category:Countries